Born Into Darkness: Namikaze Naruto
by Sage of the Green Leaves
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack on Konohagakure. Strong/ Mature Naruto. Adopted from Jay Gonzales.
1. Prologue: A remarkable child

Author's Note: Well, I decided to adopt this story from Jay Gonzales. I just couldn't see this much potential of a Story go to waste. I changed it a bit. He put Itachi Uchiha as another person that can infuriate Orochimaru into the lands of hell, but we all know that Itachi is only six years of age; so I erased everything mentioning Itachi Uchiha. As we all know, Kushina died by the Kyuubi's hands, but before that, everybody thought she died from child birth; so I changed that as well.

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.

This was the most significant, or better yet, joyous event in his life that could possibly happen to someone as dreadful as himself. Orochimaru of the Sanin and missing-nin of Konohagakure, smirked as he slowly grabbed the little bundle of sunshine out from the crib from which it lay. Raising the child high into the air so that it was at arms length from his face, Orochimaru quickly noticed the three whisker marks adorned on each cheek. No doubt the after effects of the sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

What a remarkable child.

"Is the mother dead?" He asked as his subordinate walked into the room filled with the corpses and stench of the once alive ANBU guards. Fools play for someone of his skill and treachery.

He looked away from the child in his arms and into the eyes of his fifteen year-old subordinate. There'll be hell to pay if she failed the assassination.

She casually tip-toed to see over Orochimaru's shoulder, and nodded as she made funny faces at the now awake baby. "She didn't survive. It's remarkable, really. She was impaled by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and was still struggling to survive, but finally gave in thanks to Sasori's enhanced poison I slipped into her iv." She continued to make funny faces, but this time added gestures with her hands. "He really is a genius. Sasori, that is."

Funny, if she had complemented his partner of that S-class organization of fools, Akatsuki, on any other occasion, you could bet she'd be on her knees trying to franticly put her intestines back into her stomach. But not today, no, today was a time of celebration. For he had not only kidnapped the son of the Yondaime Hokage, but he had also killed Namikaze Minato's precious wife, Uzumaki Kushina, although she already had one foot in the grave.

How just his name infuriated him. The fact that he took the seat of Hokage from under him and was the pupil of his perverted, idiotic ex-teammate, Jiraiya, made his blood boil on a degree never seen before.

There was only one person that could infuriate him into the lands of hell other then the Yondaime Hokage. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, also known as the Professor or God of Shinobi.

God of Shinobi? How ironic. There's also another that goes by that title, though it's self-proclaimed unlike Sarutobi, that was earned for the mastery of all the Justus's known to Konohagakure. But that doesn't mean the Akatsuki's leader is not worthy. Quite the contrary actually. It just means that no one has put Pain to the test, and sadly, he'll not be there to witness whoever is unlucky enough to.

Orochimaru's attention was averted to Naruto as he watched him reach out and grab hold of his subordinates hair. The grip looked painfully strong.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You damn brat!" Naruto giggled as he pulled harder on the girls dark hair with vigor, and to much the dismay of Orochimaru. "You think this is funny brat! Wait until I get my hands on you-!"

"Enough, Guren. Do you want to alarm the rest of the occupants in the Hokage Tower to our activities." Orochimaru said sternly as he pressed a pressure point in Naruto's neck and rendered him asleep. "Come, It's time for us to leave."

Yes, he had to hurry and report in. Unless he wanted to draw suspicion from Sasori and their mysterious leader, Pain.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Guren said miserably as she ran her hand through the unorganized strands of hair for comfort.

It would remain a mystery to the village elders of the where-about of one Uzumaki Naruto for twelve long years.

Author's Notes: Well, this was incredibly short, but it is just the prologue. As you can see, Orochimaru is still in Akatsuki. Next chapter will be a time-skip of about six years, and it'll be longer, that I can guarantee. Bloodline's are already decided, and I don't know if I'm even going to have pairings, but if I do, here are the restrictions: No one from Konoha, and no one older then Naruto by five years. He will be deeply loyal to Otogakure.


	2. Oto's Juu Hachuu

Author's Notes: Well, here's my second chapter of Born Into Darkness: Namikaze Naruto. As you can tell, it's much longer then the prologue, just like I promised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Pain. That was all Orochimaru felt as he walked through the halls in one of his Oto bases. Damn him, Uchiha Itachi, he thought as he leaned against the wall for support.

He had confronted the Uchiha after the meeting Pain had assembled. Supposedly, Pain had convinced a missing-nin from Takigakure to join Akatsuki, and now, the organization was on the look-out for another member.

He had tracked and followed the Uchiha until his partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, had ventured far away off so that he would be of no help, and attacked him.

He had planned to bind him with his Jagei Jubaku (Snake Authority Spell), a Jutsu that a skilled Jonin would have problems escaping, but failed and en-snarled Itachi's Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Crow Clone Technique).

And from there, was the beginning of his humiliating defeat at the hands of Uchiha Itachi.

He had unleashed Jutsu after Jutsu on him, and the usually stoic Uchiha made sure to show his pleasure every time he seemed to effortlessly evade everything he through at him with that damn smirk of his.

And when he was on the verge of using his strongest Jutsu, Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection), to revive the Shodai, Nidaime, and Yondaime Hokage from the dead, Itachi had narrowed his eyes and revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan, and trapped him inside his Tsukuyomi.

For what seemed like eternity, he was at the mercy of Uchiha Itachi as he repeatedly stabbed him from all around with multiple Katanas.

Ah, but Itachi had underestimated him, because after he released his Tsukuyomi, he was quite surprised to see Orochimaru quickly create space between the two, and that was when he made his escape.

Using his Hiru Bansho: Boka no Jutsu (Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique), he had quickly merged within the ground with narrowed eyes. He panted. "This is not the end, Uchiha."

Orochimaru smiled as he rested his head against the wall as well. Oh, just the thought of acquiring the Sharingan made him shiver from all around, and witnessing the power Itachi wielded in their fight… field him with ecstasy. And he had the feeling that he had much more to show, too.

But how would he get the Sharingan? Itachi was clearly stronger then him, and the brat had massacred his whole family.

He would dwell on this another day, for he desperately wanted to shower and get some much needed sleep.

Orochimaru continued to limp through the halls until he stood before his room. The doors opened automatically and he walked in, already discarding his torn and bloody garbs.

He entered his shower, stopped and chuckled.

He could briefly hear the sounds of battle a few rooms down inside his special Oto training ground. He had it built at the request of Naruto, because it was "completely inferior to what Otogakure should be able to produce". And now it could withstand the strongest of Justus without the fear of total destruction.

They were coming along nicely, all three of them were. They had potential to surpass his old team, the legendary Sannin, and were much farther along those lines then his team was at their age.

He turned the knob clock wise so that warm water would shower over him, and placed his hands against the wall with his head bowed, the water cascading down his body. He sighed.

They were so much farther along those lines, that if Naruto and his selected team were to somehow encounter the Sannin back when they were still under the tutelage of Sarutobi during the First Great Shinobi War, the results would have been devastating - for his team at least.

He spread his own personal herb into his hands, worked it into a lather, and began massaging his aching muscles. He sighed as his muscles tensed, then relaxed as the water brought down the soapy herb from off his thighs to the floor. The small cuts adorned around his body stung, which meant the herb was doing its job.

Not only was it a relaxer, it was a sanitizer, too.

He didn't think he had the patience to stay inside and finish off his hair, so he quickly turned the knob counter-clock wise and stepped out of his shower, with a towel already around his waist.

He stood in his room, clad in only his towel, and walked to the lone candle that was emitting light. He squashed the black material inside the boiling wax with his finger, and ceased it's production.

Naruto wasn't just any prodigious child, he was something special - something that would take multiple life times to find and acquire. But lucky for him, it was a two for one deal, for he found him and there was no need to persuade the child. He was an infant after all.

And what a gem he found. The boy was never swayed to do anything he didn't wish to. Didn't matter how many or how serious the threats directed at him were, he stood firm in his beliefs. He never wavered. Not once.

In the beginning, he thought Naruto was a lost-cause, because he couldn't mold him into his colors. Couldn't mold him into one of his pawns that would happily oblige and slit their own throats at the drop of a hat.

He was different. Yes, he realized that some time ago. The kid was a genius among geniuses. He mastered every Jutsu Orochimaru taught him, and he carried out his missions flawlessly.

He could become a ruthless killer if he deemed it necessary. He didn't bat an eyelash if the mission was to slaughter women, children or the elderly in masses, as long as it served Oto's purposes, and it was he that deemed if it did or not.

Yes, he would leave a bunch of mission scrolls on the table inside Oto's special training ground, and Naruto would select the mission that would benefit Oto the most. Then he would gather his team and leave, only to return shortly, the mission ending in success.

Every-time.

Orochimaru discarded his towel, and silently slid into his bed.

The boy always had Oto's best interests in mind. It was his dream after all, to make Otokagure into one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

Either by adding another, or by simply knocking off a competitor.

* * *

Orochimaru woke with a jolt as the foundation of his base rattled. He found himself dressed in a kimono and slowly walking towards the direction of Oto's special training ground.

He frowned as a wave of water collided with the wall in front of him while it filled the contents of the tunnel and began rushing towards him.

With narrowed eyes, he formed the snake seal and gathered his chakra. Before the wave of gushing water could reach him, the ground was split in two, guiding the water harmlessly underground.

He continued to walk until he found himself inside Oto's special training ground, which was filled with mist. He could make out two figures trading blows. One clearly bigger then the other. The bigger with a huge sword in his possession.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)." A huge dragon was created from the surrounding water as it sailed through the air towards its creator's target.

The smaller figure created as much space as he could and thrusted his hands into the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)."

A huge wall composed of earth shoot up protectively. The water dragon continued its path undeterred as it collided with the wall, battling for supremacy.

Another figure appeared, the same size of the being behind the wall, and gathered his chakra. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)."

Another water dragon was created again, but this time followed by a flashing yellow light, which seemed to mingle with the Suiton Jutsu.

It too, as the other water dragon, had the same target as it sailed towards the boy, but just as it was about to collide with the said boy, another took his place.

The target jumped over the wall to combat the larger figure while the savior took the full brunt of the attack. He was propelled into the air as the water dragon slammed him into the wall directly to the right of Orochimaru.

Intrigued, Orochimaru looked on as the boy simply latched onto the wall with his hand from within the crater. He pulled himself out of the rubble and gave a curt nod towards Orochimaru, all the while yellow electricity appeared around his body, tearing his all ready torn clothes.

He sprinted back into the mist, eager to get back at the boy that practically destroyed his wardrobe.

Orochimaru turned around and began walking towards his room. As soon as the Sound Five and Kabuto arrived from their mission, he would gather Oto's Juu Hachuu (Sound's Ten Reptiles).

* * *

The sounds of feet lightly tapping against wet, tile floor accompanied Naruto as he exited his shower nakedly and wrapped white, cloth-like bandages around his right eye. He stared dispassionately at his reflection in the mirror, and looked down at his chest in acknowledgement.

The seal that displayed his rank in Oto glowed a painful red as he nonchalantly bit his thump, drawing blood, and smeared it across the seal. He watched as the glowing read Arabic number slowly reverted back to the black tattoo that Orochimaru had branded on him, marking him as one of Oto's strongest.

Walking to his bed, he quickly donned his wardrobe and exited his room.

It seemed Orochimaru was summoning the Juu Hachuu, evidently by the pissed off red-head that roomed next to him.

Tayuya's angry expression vanished into a thoughtful look as she noticed his presence. "You just got out of the shower?" She asked as she bent slightly over and inspected the way his skin and hair glistened in the dim light. Her nose twitched and she smiled.

Naruto frowned and leaned marginally away from Tayuya, eyes narrowed. "Stop smelling me, Tayuya. You're not a dog."

She looked into his blue eye, her own dark green sparkled in pleasure. "But I just love the way your wash smells, Naruto."

He frowned once again, and began walking down the hall. She followed. "You say that a lot, Tayuya. Even after I switch my bar."

She smiled as she followed closely behind, basking in his fragrance. "What can I say, Naruto, you have good taste in these sort of things-."

"Flirting with Naruto again, eh, Tayuya?" The silhouette of a figure stood in the shadows of the intersection that connected the four halls together.

"Shut the hell up, Sakon." Tayuya's overbearing demeanor was back as she glared at the boy with another head growing out of his back.

He looked on, clearly amused. "That was me, not Sakon." The other head shook slightly and rose, looking at Tayuya with a smirk.

"Anything I say to Sakon, replies to you, too, you cross-dressing faggot." She sneered.

His smirk quickly morphed into a slight frown, while his brother's eyes narrowed. "Cross-dressing faggot?" Ukon asked, and then Sakon replied, "This here is art." He gestured towards their turquise lipstick and brown eyeliner that they both are fond of wearing.

"Eh, art?" She asked mokingly. "And what about your skin-tight daisy dukes? Not even mine are that short in length, fag."

"Daisy dukes?" Sakon repeated as if it was the most atrocious thing in the world. Each of the twins heads turned to Naruto as he nonchalantly walked by them, he wasted enough time as it is. "What do you think of my art, Naruto?" They both asked seriously.

He paused and looked them both in the eyes, somehow. "While it is true I respect your prowess as a shinobi, Sakon, Ukon, my opinion of your… _art_…" He said this oddly, as if it was the first time he considered the idea. "Is… no comment." He gave them both a curt nod, and continued walking down the hall as if his answer was satisfactory.

Sakon and Ukon stood in disbelief as Tayuya smirked. "Told you so, fag."

* * *

Orochimaru sat in his chair, smirking as he watched his Juu Hachuu file into the room one by one.

Jirobo and Kidomaru were the first to enter, Jirobo with a stern look, Kidomaru with quite the opposite. Both took their respected seats at the end of the table and waited.

The next two to enter, were arguably the most quiet and stern of the Juu Hachuu. Naruto and Kimimaro nonchalantly walked into the room together as they went their separate ways and strolled towards their seats, which were located near the middle of the table, and patiently waited.

Tayuya, along with Sakon and Ukon, sauntered into the room and walked towards their seats at the end of the table near Jirobo and Kidomaro, and sat, annoyed.

Momochi Zabuza entered next, with Haku right behind him, Zabuza going to the closest seat near Orochimaru, Haku towards the middle near Naruto and Kimimaro.

The last two seats near Orochimaru were filled as Guren and Yakushi Kabuto entered.

Taking a sip out of his tea, Orochimaru smirked and placed the cup back on the table. "It has been a long time since we've gathered here, my Juu Hachuu." He said, the words silkily coming off his tongue. "But, on to more pressing matters…" He smirked and looked towards the leader of the Sound Five, Guren, and his skilled spy, Kabuto.

Said spy smirked, after readjusting his glasses. "They have finally accepted our alliance, and are now committed to our cause." He pulled out four orange cards and tossed them towards Orochimaru. "Those are the shonobi who will play a major role in the Chunin Exams."

"Oh, the Sand Siblings, and their Jonin-sensei, Baki."

"Yes, Orochimaru." Guren said. "Baki has been the Jonin-sensei of the Sand Siblings ever since they were able to crawl. He is regarded as Suna's Fūton specialist because of his mastery and knowledge over Fūton Jutsus. He also played a major role and gained fame during the Third Great Shinobi World War. All in all, he is a very experienced shinobi."

Kabuto smirked. "Temari is the eldest child of the Yondaime Kazekage and specializes in Fūton jutsus just as her sensei, Baki. She is a long-distance fighter and her signature weapon is her Giant Folding Fan."

Guren's eyes narrowed a bit at Kabuto. "Kankurō is the second eldest child of the Yondaime Kazekage and is a talented Puppeteer. Karasu (Crow) is his signature puppet. He carries it on his back."

"Gaara is the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage, and is the most dangerous out of the four. He is the third Jinchūriki of the Ichibi no Shukaku (One-Tailed Shukaku) that Suna has produced, and by far, is the most unstable, which makes him unpredictable, thus dangerous. Gaara is recognizable by the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. He has pale skin, and short, spiky hair that is brick-red. His eyebrows are nonexistent, and he has tanuki-like black eye rings. He carries a guard full of sand as he possesses the ability to manipulate it to a degree never seen before." He looked at Naruto and Kimimaro with a slight smile. "He is not to be provoked, for he will assassinate anyone he believes is a threat to his existence."

They both ignored Kabuto's challenge and continued to look on with a callous expression.

Orochimaru looked pleased. "You've done well, Guren, Kabuto, and now everything is set in motion." He crossed his fingers together. "As you all know, each of you will play a major role during the invasion of Konohagakure while they host the Chunin Exams, and the reason I've assembled this meeting is to inform each of you your specific mission." He smirked. "There are three major goals that must be achieved for the invasion of Konohagakure to be successful. The first is the assassination of the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and for that to happen, I will need to seclude him away from the rest of Konohagakure's shinobi. That's where you come in, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo. I will pose as the Yondaime Kazekage, and you as my body gaurds will perform Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment), and I will then fight and assassinate him. The next goal relies on the prowess of Suna's shinobi, but is important nonetheless. The plan is for a group of Suna shinobi hand picked by Sunagakure to summon my pet, Manda, along with the release of the Shukaku inside the village, preferably the stadium, which will spread uncontrolled panic throughout the village, and with Konoha's populace in a wide-spread panic, the third goal comes about: The assassination of the three remaining village elders, Koharu, Homura, and Danzo along with his ROOT division. I will leave Homura and Koharu to you, Guren, Kabuto, and Danzo and his Root to you four, Zabuza, Naruto, Kimimaro and Haku. And with each goal accomplished, Konohagakure is surely to fall." Orochimaru chuckled to himself as his Juu Hachuu stood up from their seats and filed out the room.

* * *

Author's notes: As you can see, I've time skipped all the way to the Genin days. Another thing that you should know, Haku and Kimimari are both twelve, Naruto's age. Next chapter of this story will be Naruto, Kimimaro, Haku and Zabuza entering Konoha as Chunuin participants. I also made my own little version of Aizen's Espada. The next story to get updated will be Sage In Training.


End file.
